


comfort eating

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	comfort eating

Noah looked in the mirror with a hug smile.

over the last 10 years Noah's life had changed drastically.

His husband Kurt and daughter Rose had died in a car crash. witch left Noah devastated. and Noah had gone to food for comfort.

5 months after Kurt had died Noah was just as sad and 50 pound heavier. and it carried on.

Noah pushed away every one he loved and eat his feelings. he felt like he couldn't go on without Kurt.

and by the anniversary of Kurt's death Noah was almost 100 pounds heavier. had no job and had pushed every one away.

everyone was worried about Noah but decided it was best to let him deal with everything on his own.

5 years after Kurt and Rose had died. Noah was still miserable not able to get over the fact that he had lost his hole family.

Noah now weight 500 pounds and was still eating his feelings.

until one day he went out to get food and an old friend of his Finn saw him.

it took Finn awhile to notice Noah but when he did he went straight over to his old friend.

Finn helped Noah get over the lose of Kurt and Rose. While also trying to help Noah with his weight.

Noah lost about 100 pounds before gaining 50 back.

at that point Finn gave up on trying to get Noah to lose weight and just help Noah get his life back on track.

Now Ten years after Kurt and Rose died Noah was a different person.

Noah weight around 480 pound and was happy with it.  
Noah loved the way his belly hang, the way it cover most of his lap when he seat down and he loved the way he couldn't see his feet when he looked down.

but the thing that was the most different about Noah was the fact that he was now dating his old high school friend Sam.

and For the fist time in ten years Noah was happy.

some days were still hard. but Noah had booth Sam and Finn to help him through them days.

he still loved Kurt he was always going to. but he know he had to move on because he knows that's what Kurt would want him to do.

he didn't plan on having more kids, because for Noah it felt like he was replacing Rose. but he was okay with that. he still had 8 years off memories with his amazing and beautiful baby girl.

But Noah was Happy. it may have taken ten years but he was happy.


End file.
